


Ambivalent

by JoshuaHyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Marriage, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshuaHyo/pseuds/JoshuaHyo
Summary: Encountering someone again you didn't have feelings for can be make one go crazy when you see them transform to the person you always wanted. Minatozaki Sana learned this the hard way when she met Park Jihyo again, only to be attracted to her this time.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 25





	Ambivalent

Sana arrived at the wedding hall early for her friend, Momo's wedding as she was helping out with the event and decorations.

"You look really beautiful today, Momo!"

"..Only today?

"Of course not!"

"Hehe. Everything's good. Why don't you look around for now while waiting?"

Sana went out and strolled around the flower garden of the venue. There, she saw a young woman with beautiful smooth shoulders and a pink-dyed hair looking at the primroses. Curiosity got the better of her as she wanted to see this ethereal looking figure's visuals. The Japanese woman slowly approached the bed of flowers until she was adjacent to the mysterious woman, only about two meters away. As Sana turned to her side to take a glimpse of the girl's face, she was surprised with who she was able to see.

"..Eh? Is that you, Jihyo?"

Hearing her name with that particular voice, Jihyo turned to the direction it came from and saw a familiar face that she expected to be the one calling out to her.

"..Sana?"

Out of this sudden realization, Sana turned red as she didn't expect Jihyo to be the pink-haired beauty.

"H-hey! Long time no see! How long has it been? Wow, you look really pretty today! I almost didn't notice it was you! I didn't expect to see you today.

"..Well, I'm Momo's friend too. So I guess it makes sense?"

"Y-yeah! You're right. Must've slipped off my mind."

It has been more than a year since they last met. Both of them became very quiet and the atmosphere suddenly turned awkward, particularly for Sana. It's not as if they had a relationship before. Rather, Sana rejected Jihyo when the latter confessed her feelings. Not wanting to make their conversation go downhill and talk about that moment, Sana tried to chat with her a little.

"So.. why pink hair?"

"Well, I wanted to try different looks. I went blonde, Ombré, and ended up with pink for Momo's wedding."

"R-really? That's surprising.."

For one, Sana knew that Jihyo was one she called a coward when it comes to trying out something new. She was very comfortable keeping a black or brown hair color. Yet, she couldn't take it out of her mind, was she the one that caused this change in her?

"I'll get going, Sana. I still need to do something."

"..Eh? W-wai-"

Without even being able to reply, the ethereal beauty she talked to already walked away and left her by the garden. Sana didn't only began to notice by then and asked herself, "Am I attracted to her?". Time passed and the wedding ceremony began. Sana's eyes kept on moving towards the pink-haired beauty's seat. It wasn't as if she had to look there, but was obvious as the other girl was sitting by the left corner of the opposite side of the aisle she sat at. After her friend's wedding was the reception, and the first one Sana tried to look for was Jihyo. She felt that she had to continue talking with her to get over whatever is going on. Eventually, she found her table and sat with her.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Yeah. Nayeon-unnie."

"Oh! How about here?"

"Tzuyu. She went with Nayeon-unnie to the restroom. If you're looking for a vacant seat, that right here."

Jihyo pointed to the third chair away from the younger girl. Frustration started to build up on Sana as she felt that she is getting ignored by her.

As she sat down, she tried to continue the conversation where they left off.

"So, what have you been up to these days, Jihyo?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing much. I guess trying to get used to being more experimental."

"..Experimental?"

"You know, trying out new things and experiences."

"G-great!"

Silence started to build up again as Sana noticed, Jihyo wasn't even trying to continue the conversation with her. It was her all along trying to talk to her. That was then the time she accepted it as a fact that she really became attracted to the younger girl. Nayeon and Tzuyu came back to the table. The two girls greeted Sana as they haven't really kept in touch for some time. During this time, it became harder for Sana to continue the conversation as Jihyo was preoccupied by the two other girls, leading to more frustration for her. The program for the reception continued, leading Sana to have a less personal interaction with Jihyo as they talked more about the couple and the program.

Eventually, dinner was next on the program. Sana made sure to be alongside Jihyo when they lined up on the buffet. While lined up, Sana took this as an opportunity to talk to her again.

"Hey, Jihyo. Do you have any other plan after today's wedding?"

"..Huh? Not really. Maybe I'll just go to bed. It's going to be pretty late once this is over too."

"Oh, did you check-in too?"

"Nope."

"W-well, I have a room here in the hotel and I'm alone! Would you like to stay? We're all going to get drunk at the party so it's dangerous if you head home alone~"

"..Thanks, Sana. But I have to decline that offer. I can manage my alcohol too."

"Oh, r-right! No problem then!"

It started to annoy Sana that she is getting rejected by the girl who used to be so infatuated with her. She thought that maybe, Jihyo no longer had feelings for her.

Even so, Sana wanted more of Jihyo's attention especially with her getting attracted to the pink-haired Goddess.

The reception went on, and Sana tried to bot make it obvious that she's into Jihyo now by minimizing her interactions with her, but still try to just look at her every now and then. At times, the younger gurl would catch her eyes ogling at her which immediately diverts hers. At the end of the program, some of the older guests and families have left, as others would be enjoying a lot of drinks at the mixing bar as the real party began. Sana saw Jihyo smiling and laughing even more which definitely made her fall for the woman harder than before. Deciding to take it to the next level, Sana drank a few shots before having another conversation with her new infatuation. With the musi set at maximum and everyone dancing hard, the Japanese girl approached her target.

"H-hey! Jihyo! Wanna dance with me?"

"Huh? I can't hear!"

Sana pulled Jihyo closer to her and spoke right in front of her.

"I said dance with me."

She soon realized this has been the closest she has ever been to Jihyo. The smaller girl's eyes were huge as she could see herself reflected. She couldn't take it and had to looked away.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!"

"Let's just enjoy, Sana."

"Y-yeah.."

As everyone had a great time partying, Sana was definitely confused with how she is feeling right now. Before, she was the one ignorant of the other girl's feelings. Now, she understood how she mistreated her. Eventually, Sana sat down by the mixing bar stool and had a few more shots just to get over her frustration. Then she drank a few more. Eventually, she was a little too drunk and tipsy as she was bumping to people here and there trying to head back to her room.

"S-sorry.."

As soon as she stumbled to the floor, she felt someone grab on her arms and pull her up.

"..J-Jihyo?"

"I'll take you back to your room. Tell me the number."

"..714."

"Alright."

The smaller girl supported Sana as they both headed straight to the specified room. As soon as they got there, Jihyo scanned Sana's card and unlocked it. They both entered and the former laid down the drunk girl.

"..You still don't know how to control your drinking."

"..Shut up.. I had reasons why I wanted to drink."

"..Oh?"

Sana struggled to get up from bed.

"..You kept on ignoring me and I'm not used to it."

"So, you wanted my attention?"

"..I'll go straight to the point, you liked me before, right?"

"..Yeah?"

"How about now?"

"..Does it really matter to you?"

Sana was silent for a bit as she struggled to find the right words. She looked at Jihyo who seem to not really have amy problems where the conversation going. In fact, it was just her who found it awkward to talk about it. But thanks to the alcohol, she found the courage to speak up.

"..Hell yes. I want to know if you still like me."

Jihyo looked at Sana without any reaction whatsoever, but soon replied to her.

"It wouldn't matter. Unless you're asking because you have feelings for me."

"W-who would have feelings for you!? Hahaha.. You're reversing this conversation, Jihyo."

"..And you're too drunk."

Unable to reply immediately, Sana tried to grab on Jihyo's exposed shoulders and pull her closer.

"..Why did you have to become so goddamn attractive after I rejected you?"

"..So you're targeting me now."

"..I'm not."

"Just say yes, Sana."

"..Yes, I am.. Urgh!"

"H-hey!"

Sana threw up in front of Jihyo and all over her dress.

"S-sorry.."

"Geez, now how am I supposed to go home!? I don't even have another set of clothes. Just stay at the toilet for now until you feel better, Sana."

"..You.. could take a shower.. and stay.. if you like."

"..Fine."

Jihyo helped out Sana to the toulet where she may throw up in case she still doesn't feel good. Meanwhile, the former entered the shower to freshen up while her clothes were being washed. With only a few meters away, Sana could see Jihyo's silhouette while showering.

"..Don't even try, Sana. Don't get any weird thoughts."

"..Hey, I'm not-"

"..I can sense it from you. We've known each other for some time."

Sana threw up again after some time. Eventually, Jihyo finished her shower and wrapped herself up with a bathrobe before going out. The Japanese girl couldn't get over how she never even thought of Jihyo as a potential partner before. As soon as she felt better, she slowly headed back to the bedroom.

"..Stay over, Jihyo."

"..I'll just wait for my clothes to dry up and leave."

"It's pretty late already."

Jihyo just continued drying up her hair while waiting for her clothes in thw washer. Sana slowly approached Jihyo from her back.

"..Did you fall out of love from me?"

Jihyo kept on brushing her hair leaving an awkward question unanswered. However, Sana wasn't having any of it.

The drunk girl pushed Jihyo on the bed and sat on top of her, holding both of the latter's wrists.

"Answer me."

Jihyo let out a deep breath before looking straight to her captor's eyes.

"..I didn't."

The answer surprised Sana as she was expecting that her feelings were gone.

"..Eh? B-but why are you.."

"..Let me up first."

Immediately, Sana unpinned her new infatuation from her grasps, slowly, they fix themselves up and sat down properly. After a minute or two, Jihyo started talking.

"..I still like you."

"..But why are you avoiding me, Jihyo?"

"..I changed myself because I wanted you to notice me more. I've known you for a long time. You've targeted other girls like Jeongyeon and Eunha. But still, you never took me seriously. I was here all along, but you only treated me as your best friend."

Sana was out of words as Jihyo continued her monologue.

"I wanted you to see me more as a partner. I tried different hair colors, and tried experiencing various things in life. I wanted you only for myself. But still, you're surrounded by other beautiful girls and I hated it."

Sana moved closer as Jihyo continued letting out all of her reasons.

"..But why did you try ignoring me?"

"..Maybe I wanted to play around with you. For you to experience how bad I felt when you kept ignoring me as a woman for you. In the end, I finally got your attention."

Sana stopped Jihyo by wrapping her arms around her head and pulled her in closer.

"..Enough. I'm really sorry."

"..I longed for you to hug me like this."

Sana let go of her embrace, stood up and faced the opposite way as she replied to Jihyo.

"..I want to tell you something."

Jihyo didn't reply but Sana very well knew that the smaller girl was listening.

"I knew you were always by my side. However, I was afraid.. Afraid that if we end up together and break apart, it would never be the same for us. That's why I wished you to be just my best friend."

"Sana.."

"The reason why I looked at other girls was for me to avoid taking that risk with you.. I know it's too late and I'm not sure if we'll really work out but.. can we give it a try?"

"..That's the thing, Sana."

"..Eh?"

"We should give it a try, even if we're not sure."

\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> That would be all. Sorry if it was a little short. I just wrote this up in a day after I saw Sana and Jihyo's teasers for MORE&MORE. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
